


Dancer of the Wind

by DayCourtSunlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayCourtSunlight/pseuds/DayCourtSunlight
Summary: Caithan (Feysand child OC) has always been a homebody. He prefers to be in the comfort of his family home.His best friend and family does not support the enclosed lifestyle and so he is dragged out for a night of partying.Here, he meets the most beautiful female he's ever seen.But...when he asks her name she only smiles and disappears.Who is she? What's her story? Would he ever notice a doof like him? Could he even find her again?





	Dancer of the Wind

Caithan  
The sudden pounding on my door awakens me from my late afternoon nap. I assume it’s my dad calling me for dinner but when I open it my childhood friend Ratri and his current girlfriend Ula stride into my room.  
“Why...are you here. Who let you in.” I lean against the wall watching them as they look around my room. I’m not proud of how messy it is, but I also refuse to allow Nuala or Cerridwen to tidy up in here.  
“You haven't left the house in a week Caithan. We came to get you out. A night on the town, maybe a party or something.” He smoothly wraps his arm around Ula’s waist and gives me a cocky grin. “Get you a lady friend. Or even just laid. When was the last time you got some action?”  
Never and you know it asshole, I tell him mentally. I’d prefer Ula to stay oblivious to my sexual life. Her friends are not the holiest of people. “I’m not up for it tonight. Maybe another time.” I motion them to leave, but they don’t move.  
“No can do kiddo. High Lord Rhysand gave us an official order! Get you out of the house. High Lady Feyre gave us an order to make sure you have fun. They’re kicking you out tonight bro.”  
Ula smiles at me. “Oh, we’ll make sure you have a good time.” Her simple smile turns into a sly, toothy grin as she looks me up and down. Ula is beautiful. It’s no wonder Ratri has stuck with her. Straight black hair down below her skinny waist, flawless pale skin, and a chest area that really grabs your attention. But I know Ratri values her...other assets over her personality. It’s most likely a mutual feeling. Ratris mother is from somewhere very far away, a land of sand and sun that nobody dares travel to. He’s taller than me with terracotta skin, smooth black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He doesn't look quite like any other High Fae in Prythian. Ula probably likes the fact that she has something nobody else can compare to.  
The two of them begin to head to the door, but Ratri stops to put a firm hand on my shoulder. “Please Caithan. Get dressed and meet us in the foyer. We’re all worried about you.” I sigh and hesitate before confirming with a nod that I will join them. Satisfied, Ratri follows Ula downstairs.

/|\

It takes me a little over twenty minutes to get cleaned up and find something suitable to wear. Of course, as is Night Court fashion, I’m donning all black. Ratri gives me an approving look and pulls us out into the chilly night.  
The sun has just set, and the infinite myriad of stars shine over, and Ula walks in front of me laughing and flirting. Ratri knows I have no interest in going out and parading around like he does. I prefer to be comfortable at home. My parents call my homebody lifestyle unhealthy, but I call it cozy. Yes, I have been staying in more than usual, and I have no explanation for that. Maybe...this will be good for me.  
Velaris is just as beautiful as ever. These streets I grew up on regularly change and shift. Cobblestone streets, fae lights floating down the way and people enjoying their life. It's warm and inviting. The city just screams home. We don’t head towards the city; instead, Ratri leads us down to the beach where I can hear music and smell smoke from torches. The slightly eerie and alluring song reaching my ears tells me this is party mainly occupied by people from the Court of Nightmares. All of which will hate me if they realize who I am. “Hey.” I grab Ratris elbow. “Are we really headed down here?”  
“Yea dude. Don’t worry. Nobody will figure it out. They’re all too drunk anyway.” He keeps walking down into the party. I let out a grumble before making my way down.

/|\

Five seconds in I’m handed a drink by a girl trying to hit on me. I decline both since I know what that drink will do to you and can already tell this girl has had multiple of them. I stay on the outside watching people mingle and dance. I even zone out a few times only to be knocked out of it by someone asking me to move out of the way. This time, it’s someone grabbing my arm and pulling me into a line dance. The music has sped up as everyone dances hand in hand through the circle. I won’t lie, it’s tons of fun. I find myself laughing as I’m thrown from partner to partner.  
Music from The Court of Nightmares is almost as intoxicating as the wine. You can’t help but move to it’s swinging beat. The song speeds up even more, and I’m thrown to Ula of all people.  
“Having funnn?” She giggles as she pushes herself closer to me. My smile fades, and I narrow my eyes at her.  
“You’re drunk Ula.” Her cheeks are flushed, and she trips a little over her feet as we dance. I have to hold her up so she doesn’t fall over. “Really drunk.”  
“Hmmm...no. I’m a little tipsy I guess.” She keeps pushing herself closer to me and I quickly look around for Ratri. Luckily, he’s already walking towards me and I carry Ula out of the dance.  
“Hey, Ratri.” She purrs as I hand her to him. He takes her gently.  
“Hey, Ula. Having fun?” She nods and he looks at me. “Thanks. I’ll take her home.”  
“I’ll come t-” I start, but Ratri instantly interrupts me.  
“No, you stay here. This is the first time I've seen you have this much fun in years Caithan! Stay here and enjoy the night.”  
I look at the sand and words fail me. I really was having a good time, but it feels strange to go back to dancing when I know Ratri has to leave. “Stop looking like that. You deserve to have fun too bud.”  
“No, I don't know-” Once again he interrupts me by pushing me into the circle of dancers, and I’m swept away into the music. I hear his hearty laugh as I stumble through the people.  
Some curse as I make my way around trying to orient myself and others push me out of the way. Finally, a hand grabs my arm and straightens me. It takes me another moment to register my current dance partner. My breath hitches and I swear to the gods it’s the most beautiful female on the planet. Suddenly the world around me slows, and I forget all about Ula and Ratri.  
This girl has rich, tawny skin with airbrushed freckles matched with ash brown hair up in a crown braid. She looks up at with electric blue eyes that sparkle under the night sky. Then, I notice the wings. As we spin around in the center of the circle, her wings flare a little and the nearby firelight shines through them.  
“You’re Illyrian…” I mumble. I don’t even know if she heard me but her smile grew. Wow, that’s a great smile…  
“Just half actually.” She gestures to her ears which I hadn't noticed before. Pointed, just like mine. “I see you are too.”  
I just nod since I hadn't realized my wings had made an appearance. Sometimes I have trouble controlling my powers in moments like these. “What's uh...your name?”  
Her eyes sparkled when I asked that and she merely laughed and pushed me to the next partner. “See you later!” And then I couldn’t see her at all.  
“Wait!” I tear through the crowd looking for her, but it’s no luck...she’s gone. I’m stunned by her. Her smile and those eyes and how she grabbed me so easily and led me into a dance. Everything about her, even her presence, was exciting yet carefree. I find myself leaving the party as I think to myself, Please be from Velaris. Please let me see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Cinderella retelling but as I've been writing it kinda got away from me. (You'll see in Part 2)  
> I hope you all enjoy this! I'm also not totally sure how long this fic will be.  
> I'm just trying to have some fun.
> 
> I always love feedback and ideas!


End file.
